


Nema Suza

by PlaviSafir



Category: Beovizija RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Gen, Serbia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaviSafir/pseuds/PlaviSafir
Summary: When it was a far away problem, they could just ignore that Norway was a dictatorship. Sweden was nowhere near Serbia, so they could ignore that too. But they couldn't just ignore the fact that the Norwegian dictator was in the same building as them. They couldn't ignore the fact that he was here.





	1. Chapter 1

It always starts the same way. The hosts step out onto the stage. They introduce themselves, announce the start of Beovizija. There's a montage of past Serbian songs, past Eurovision songs. An opening act. Then the contest begins. But this time was different. Everyone was thinking about something else entirely. The Norwegian dictatorship. No one could believe it when tiny, peaceful Norway had become a dictatorship. No one could believe it when tiny, peaceful Norway had attacked Denmark and won. No one could believe it when their dictator announced that their nuclear programme had been successful, and they now had an arsenal of nuclear weapons. And now things were getting even worse. Norway had invaded Sweden. Norway had dropped a nuclear warhead on Sweden. The international community stood by and did nothing. No one wanted to be the first to stand up to Norway, no one wanted to do anything. But ignoring it wouldn't make the reality go away.  
Still, now wasn't really the time or the place. Beovizija wasn't a political event, it wasn't here to offer commentary on Norway's new dictatorship, it wasn't here to offer solutions. It was here to offer a distraction. The contestants were backstage. They were all waiting for their moment on stage. Even though they wouldn't talk about it, the atmosphere in the room was totally different. Nevena looked down. The newspaper on the desk showed it. Norway's nuclear weapon hitting Sweden. The flood of survivors trying to get out of the Swedish capital. The media hadn't revealed what Stockholm looked like in the aftermath yet, but everyone knew that it wouldn't be good.  
"No one is doing anything about Norway," Nevena said, "They're getting away with this. We're allowing them to get away with everything."  
The other entrants fell silent. They had all been talking to each other about mundane things, literally anything that wasn't to do with Norway's growing empire and their new dictator. Nevena had been the first to mention anything about it.  
"Nevena, please," Dženan said, "I thought we all agreed we wouldn't talk about it."  
"We did," Nevena said, "But what's the point? Everyone here is still thinking about it. I know you all are. I know I am."  
"Nevena..." Dženan began, but he couldn't finish his sentence as the door slammed open. Željko Joksimović, the interval act for the evening, rushed into the green room. He looked seriously worried, it was clear that something was very wrong indeed.  
"Željko?" Nevena said, "Is something wrong?"  
"Everything's wrong," Željko said, struggling to find the right words, "It's... it's... it's him. He's here."  
"Who's here?" Dženan asked. Nevena knew the answer to that. It was so obvious.  
"Jon Ola Sand," Željko said, "He's here. In the stadium. He's here."  
Jon Ola Sand. The Norwegian dictator.  
"What?" Dženan said, "Why?"  
"I don't know," Željko said, "I really don't know. Someone said something about promoting 'friendship' between Serbia and Norway. All I know is, this really isn't going to end well."  
"Where is he?" Nevena said, "Tell me where he is! I have a few things I'd like to say to him!"  
Nevena wasn't like the others. She was loud, outspoken, the perfect person to take the Norwegian dictator to task for the things he had done. Željko sat down next to her.  
"Nevena," Željko said, "Please, you can't. This is not a game Nevena, please promise me you won't do or say anything to him."  
"So, what then?" Nevena said, "We're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?"  
"If you want to live then yes," Željko said.  
At that moment the door opened again. Jon Ola Sand stepped into the room. He was here. Wearing a uniform full of medals that he didn't earn. The one who had ordered the nuclear attack on Stockholm, the one who was rounding up anyone who opposed him in Norway, the one responsible for so much destruction. There were no words. There he was, standing right in front of them. But they couldn't do a thing about it. He was still the head of the EBU, after all, and they had all agreed to enter Beovizija and possibly represent Serbia in the Eurovision Song Contest. Nevena was thinking. Thinking that Jon Ola didn't have any of his guards around him, thinking about how easy it would be to attack him then and there. Željko looked over at Nevena and guessed what she was thinking about. Željko tapped her on the shoulder and shot her a pleading look when she turned towards him, as if to say 'no, no, don't do it.' He wanted to scream it at her, beg her not to attack the Norwegian dictator, but Jon Ola was here, so he couldn't. This gesture would have to do. Nevena seemed to understand, she backed down, slumped back in her chair and simply waited. Jon Ola Sand gave a sneer, and then left the room. As soon as they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, the room erupted in chatter. Everyone was worried. What could this mean? This was not good at all.  
Even though they had promised each other not to talk about it, the international situation had come to Beovizija anyway. When it was a far away problem, they could just ignore that Norway was a dictatorship. Sweden was nowhere near Serbia, so they could ignore that too. But they couldn't just ignore the fact that the Norwegian dictator was in the same building as them. They couldn't ignore the fact that _he_ was _here_. Nevena looked across at that newspaper again. Should she have done something?  
"Hey, Nevena," Željko said, "Thanks for not doing anything. I know how hard that must have been for you."  
"Thanks," Nevena said, "You're right Željko, doing something now wouldn't help at all. If he's here for the whole Beovizija, I think we can plan something."  
Željko was shocked. This wasn't what he meant at all. He just wanted this night to end peacefully so he could go back home and go back to ignoring Norway's dictatorship. Go back to ignoring everything. But here Nevena was, planning on taking down their brutal dictator once and for all. He wanted to explain to her, explain that this wouldn't work, that this could never work. But she didn't want to hear it. It looked like she was set on this.  
"Nevena," Dženan said, "Željko's right, how are you going to do something against someone as powerful as him? There's no way it can work."  
"Nevena," Željko said, "People who are more powerful than us have tried. People in Norway have tried. Jon Ola Sand cannot be taken down. This will go badly. Stop. Whatever it is you're planning, whatever it is you're thinking, just stop."  
Nevena shook her head. It was going to be hard to bring them to her side, she could see that. They were all terrified of Jon Ola, and for good reason. Nevena was too, but she knew that she would never be able to forgive herself if she did nothing when she could have done something.  
"We have to do something," Nevena said, "Isn't it wrong to just sit and do nothing when the person responsible for so many bad things is standing right in front of you? We can stop this, stop this war, stop the dictatorship in Norway. If you think he isn't going to bring his war to Serbia, then you're wrong. People in Denmark thought the same as you're all thinking now, people in Sweden... they thought so too. Thought that Norway would let them live in peace. But as long as Jon Ola Sand is in charge of Norway, there can be no peace."  
They all fell silent. They knew Nevena was right about Norway, but didn't know what to do about it. Željko tried to disuade her again, try to make her see it his way, make her see reason. But she simply ignored him. She wasn't going to allow herself to be talked out of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon Ola Sand walked through the corridor. Slowly. It wasn't like he needed to rush for anyone, he certainly wouldn't be rushing for Beovizija. As he walked past people standing in the corridor they all fell silent and turned towards him. No one even wanted to even be seen speaking in front of the dictator. Jon grinned to himself. This was the respect that he demanded. Serbia seemed like a perfect candidate to be a satellite state to Norway. Norway could control the entire Balkans if they played their cards right. And they wouldn't even have to fire a single shot. This was easy, not like Denmark, not like Sweden. People were just too scared to resist him now. Serbia had seen what had happened to Denmark, what had happened to Sweden. They didn't want to be the next country Norway destroyed. No one wanted that.  
Jon Ola finally stepped out into the arena. The organisers of the show took Jon Ola to his seat. He took his place in the audience and waited. The interval act was over. It had taken a long time, the opening act had performed again as members of the Serbian broadcaster, RTS, were having a meltdown backstage over the arrival of Jon Ola Sand to the event. The hosts came out onto the stage again, this time to announce that the songs would be starting. But they looked visibly nervous now. The mere presence of the Norwegian dictator at the event had changed the whole mood of the contest. The first one to perform was Sashka Janx. She stepped out onto the stage and tried to put all thoughts about Norway out of her mind as she sang her song. Everyone was thinking about Jon Ola Sand, and yet somehow, even with everything that was going on, the performers managed to sing their songs without showing it.  
All twelve songs had been performed. The hosts looked nervously over at Jon Ola, to try and guage whether he had enjoyed himself or not. They didn't know what would happen if he hadn't. His expression was so hard to read, but they hoped he had enjoyed the evening. They knew what happened to people in Norway who disappointed the dictator. They just didn't know if he would treat Serbia the same way.  
Jon Ola sat in his chair, hardly moving as the hosts announced the interval act, Serbian Eurovision entrant and superstar Željko Joksimović. The results tonight would certainly be interesting. The race looked like it would be between Nevena, Dženan and Sashka. Of course, whoever won this would have to travel to the Eurovision Song Contest in Tel Aviv and it was certain that Jon Ola Sand would be there. It was something Dženan and Sashka hadn't given much thought to before now, but Nevena had entered specifically because she wanted to take Jon Ola Sand down. Ever since she saw on the news what he had done in Denmark, what he had done to the Danish people. She knew that this couldn't be allowed to go on. This was her mission. The fact that Jon Ola Sand had come to Beovizija of his own volition only made things easier for her.  
They were all sitting backstage in the green room again. Željko had left of course, he was the interval act and was now performing for the audience while the televotes and jury votes were all counted up. Since Željko wasn't here, Dženan and Sashka were now the ones telling Nevena that she shouldn't do anything.  
"You'll never beat him," Dženan said, "Normal people can never take down someone like that."  
"He's right, you know," Sashka said, "Look what happened to the resistance in Norway, look what happened to the people in Denmark and Sweden who stood up to his invasion."  
"So we're just supposed to sit and take it?" Nevena said, "At least those people tried something! There is no peaceful solution to this! There just isn't!"  
Nevena was yelling now, as Dženan and Sashka tried to calm her down.  
"Guys," Željko said as he walked into the greenroom, "Stop talking. I can hear you from outside. This room isn't soundproof. Please."  
Željko was back, and that meant the interval act was over. That meant the results would be in soon. That Beovizija would be over soon.  
"No," Nevena said, "It can't end now. We have to do something. I know what I have to do. Whether you're with me or not, I don't really care."  
Dženan and Sashka didn't say anything. They didn't want to continue the conversation if people outside the room could hear it. They just hoped that Nevena would stop talking about it. Željko sat down next to her.  
"I know this must be difficult for you," Željko said, "But-"  
Nevena stopped him in his tracks.  
"You don't know anything," Nevena said, "What have you ever stood for? What have any of you ever stood for?"  
"Nevena, this isn't helping," Dženan said, "We're not your enemies here."  
"I know," Nevena said, "But I know who is. Jon Ola Sand."  
The mere mention of his name made people feel uncomfortable. Željko hoped that the results would come in soon and that Beovizija would be over. But he was worried about what Nevena might do. Nevena was thinking through everything, looking around the room, trying to see what could be a possible weapon, trying to think over how it would go, how it could go right, how it could go wrong, what would happen if she used this brick, what about this metal pole, what if she hit him with one of the stage props... what if...  
Suddenly, the door swung open again. Nevena expected it to be the hosts telling them that the results would be in soon. But when she heard the gasps of shock from the other people in the room, she had an idea of who it really was. She looked up, she saw the Norwegian dictator once again. Željko gave her the look again, praying that she wouldn't try anything that could put them all in danger.  
"Well, I won't introduce myself," Jon Ola said, "I think you all know who I am."  
"Y-yes, of course we do," Željko said, "Thank you, your excellency."  
Jon Ola Sand would not allow people to address him by his real name in public unless you were a very high ranking official in Norway. For everyone else, he demanded to be called 'your excellency' at all times. Željko could see Nevena's look of disgust as he said the words. But he had to say it, everyone saw what happened to people who didn't. The little boy who approached him during his 'victory parade' in Norway after he successfully beat Denmark. The little boy who approached him and simply said 'Hello Jon Ola.' He hadn't even finished his sentence before Jon Ola fired the bullet. A dictator as ruthless as he was cruel.  
Jon Ola seemed to have caught Nevena's look of disgust, as he walked over to her.  
"And you, who are you again?" Jon sneered.  
She didn't say anything. She didn't want to say anything to him. Jon Ola grabbed her by the arm.  
"Are you even listening? I asked you a question."  
"I'm Nevena," Nevena said, trying not to look up at him.  
"Nevena. Right," Jon said, "Now Nevena, I'm sensing some bad vibes from you. I want you to say something nice to me."  
Nevena just glared at him. Željko was really getting worried now. Željko mouthed 'say something' in Nevena's direction, making sure that Jon Ola couldn't see him. And still Nevena said nothing. Beovizija was quickly turning into a disaster. All because Norway's dictator had arrived where he wasn't wanted. Jon Ola smirked at Nevena's silence.  
"Last chance..." Jon grinned.  
Nevena still sat there, saying nothing. Jon Ola was clearly enjoying this.  
"No? Ok then," Jon said.  
Nevena still said nothing. She looked around the room again, wondering if she jumped up quickly enough, would she be able to pick up that metal pole on the other side of the room and hit Jon Ola with it? Surely it would be easy enough, it's just that no one was brave enough to even try. Jon Ola didn't even have his guards with him. Arrogant as always. Nevena smirked to herself, that would surely be his downfall. Dženan saw that Nevena was getting herself into a pretty bad situation, and decided he would try and calm the Norwegian dictator down.  
"Please, Jon Ola-" Dženan began, but as soon as the words left his mouth he realised what he'd said wrong. Jon Ola. Not your excellency. This angered Jon Ola, who left Nevena and walked right up to where Dženan was sitting.  
"Oh dear," Jon Ola said in a condescending tone, "Oh dear."  
"W-wait," Dženan said, "Please, your excellency, I didn't mean-"  
Nevena was shocked. This wasn't what was supposed to happen at all. Jon Ola was supposed to be angry at her, not Dženan. This wasn't what anyone had expected. Željko had stood up now and was trying to calm Jon Ola down.  
"Your excellency please," Željko said, "He didn't mean it. He really didn't. He just-"  
"Be quiet," Jon Ola snapped, "Now, who is this person who dares to call me by a name he doesn't have permission to use?"  
"P-please, I didn't... your excellency," Dženan stammered, trying to find the right words as Jon Ola looked down at him angrily.  
"Silence! I asked you all a question, who is this?"  
The room fell silent. No one wanted to be the one to tell Jon Ola. No one else answered, so Dženan decided to. He briefly considered giving a fake name, but figured that wouldn't do much good, and may even get him into more trouble than he was in already.  
"I-I'm Dženan Lončarević," Dženan stammered, "Please, I didn't-"  
"I can't even pronounce that," Jon Ola said, "So, tell me, what was it you said?"  
"I-I said," Dženan said, "Your excellency, I-"  
"Silence!" Jon Ola yelled, "A world leader comes to your pathetic little contest and you have the audacity to show them disrespect? You dare to disrespect me?"  
Jon Ola had really gotten angry now. He was turned away from Nevena entirely. She stood up and glanced around the room, she had a serious decision to make. Jon Ola was still yelling at Dženan. Željko was still trying to calm the situation down but it clearly wasn't working. No one was looking at Nevena and what she was doing.  
"You understand what's going to happen to you now, don't you?" Jon Ola said, "Do you understand?"  
"N-no, I-" Dženan began but Jon Ola didn't let him speak.  
"I'm going to drag you out of here, and I will show what happens to people who disrespect me," Jon Ola said, "You have disrespected me. And the punishment for disrespecting the leader of Norway is death."  
"No no please," Dženan was crying now, "No no no no, please, your excellency please-"  
The other Beovizija entrants sitting there and saying nothing, not wanting to be the next one that Jon Ola brought his attention to. Nevena felt awful watching this, she knew that begging did no good for someone as evil and cruel and Jon Ola. She had seen the videos from Denmark. The people from the Danish village... they had begged too and Jon Ola still ordered the Norwegian army to massacre all of them. No one had been spared. No, Nevena couldn't let this happen. Nevena couldn't let Dženan be dragged out of here, Nevena wouldn't let it happen. She wouldn't let that evil man kill any of them.  
Dženan looked around the room at some of the other Beovizija contestants, his eyes pleading for someone, anyone to help him. But his eyes met with those who were either disinterested, didn't think it was their problem, or simply didn't want to get involved in such a dangerous situation. Željko was still trying to make the Norwegian dictator see reason, trying to diffuse the situation, it clearly wasn't working. Dženan was begging Jon Ola to stop this, pleading, telling him that he didn't mean it. It didn't make any difference. Jon Ola didn't care. Nevena had to act now before Jon Ola did.  
She picked it up, the crowbar in the corner of the room. She wasn't entirely sure what that was there for, but it would sure come in handy now. She walked over to where Jon Ola was still, standing by Dženan, creeping up slowly so that she wouldn't make much noise, not that it mattered. Jon Ola was completely concentrating on Dženan, so he didn't even notice Nevena, didn't notice the crowbar. Željko noticed though, his eyes opened wide for a brief moment as Nevena brought down the crowbar and smacked Jon Ola across the head with it.  
"Your name is JON OLA SAND!" Nevena yelled as she brought the crowbar down again and again. Again and again and again and again. This was for Denmark, this was for Sweden, this was for all those who couldn't fight back. The other Beovizija contestants looked on in shock. No one was supposed to do this. Serbia's official policy was to appease Norway. Still, they couldn't ignore Nevena still slamming the crowbar down over and over. Željko tried to pull her away, beating up the Norwegian dictator wouldn't solve anything, this wouldn't help, this wouldn't help at all. This would have serious repercussions. Željko pulled the crowbar out of Nevena's hands, leaving her to look down at the unconscious Norwegian dictator.  
"T-thank you," Dženan said, looking up at Nevena, "Thank you so much."  
"It's ok," Nevena said, "I wouldn't let him hurt anyone."  
Željko looked down at the scene in horror. No one had ever managed to do anything like this to the Norwegian dictator before. But he had grown arrogant, let his guard down. Željko was seriously worried. Who knows what would happen to Serbia now because of this?  
"What have you done..." Željko said, "What the hell have you done..."  
"What I had to do. You heard what he said," Nevena said, "I'm not allowing Norway's dictator to kill people at Beovizija."  
"I was going to calm him down," Željko said, "He wasn't going to hurt anyone."  
"You're wrong. Your words don't work Željko," Nevena said, "They don't work on people like him. He doesn't understand peace. People like him will never understand peace. Now let me finish this."  
But before she could do anything else, the door swung open again and the hosts of the show were standing there. They were probably there to tell them that the Beovizija results were about to be announced, but when they saw what had happened in the greenroom they just stood there, speechless. The Norwegian dictator was lying on the floor, unconscious. The silence was broken when the hosts started screaming, and RTS officials walked over to the greenroom. They couldn't believe it either. RTS had hoped the arrival of Jon Ola would strengthen ties between Norway and Serbia, and more importantly would mean that Norway would not attack Serbia. This ruined everything they had worked for. Would Norway attack Serbia now? Serbia couldn't afford a war with Norway. Especially now that Norway was a nuclear power. They would surely lose against Norway.  
"Who did this?" said one of the RTS officials. At first, no one said anything. But then, Nevena stood up.  
"I did it," Nevena said, "I had to do it."


End file.
